The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers in which an elongated cap is threaded onto the elongated neck of the container.
Container assemblies fabricated from plastic are now widely employed for various materials, and many containers employ dispensing caps. A popular container design is one which has an elongated neck and a cap with an elongated skirt fitting thereover. To facilitate removal of the cap, only a limited number of threads are provided adjacent the upper end of the cap and neck.
With shallow depth or limited thread profiles, the necessary molding tolerances provide a minimum male to female thread engagement, and this results in a maximum male/female thread clearance. This minimum thread engagement and maximum thread clearance result in a severe cocking problem of the cap on the neck when the cap is assembled to the bottle at the torque necessary to effect a desired seal. This cocking of the cap on the neck is both unsightly and can result in improper alignment of a dispensing cap. It may also increase the torque required by the user to remove the cap from the container if the material creeps in this misthreaded position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel container assembly in which there is minimized or eliminated the tendency for cocking of an elongated skirt on the cap relative to the elongated neck upon which it is seated.
It is also an object to provide such a container assembly in which the components may be readily and economically fabricated and in which the cap may be readily assembled and disassembled from the container.
Another object is to provide such a container assembly in which the elongated cap is centered on the neck of the container so as to provide an attractive appearance.